


Onsen

by TheLastRaven



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastRaven/pseuds/TheLastRaven
Summary: Just a short prompt I had done. Takes place before they are married and during stormblood.





	Onsen

Ranier stepped out of his mansion onto the new deck, wearing a blue robe with a towel over his shoulder. Having settled into Shirogane for a while now he's been adding to his house every now and then. Recently he realized that he was missing something, those outdoor baths the residents of Kurogane seemed to love. He decided to have one made after spending some time in the cities, they were really quite relaxing. He hadn't spent much money in a while so why not? After two months it was made perfectly to his specifications. He even had a private area added in case someone was ever shy.

“Time to see if it feels as good as the ones in the city.” Thinking out loud as he began taking off his robe, he set the clothes and towel to the side. It was a bit on the cool side, the breeze picked up chilling him. Shivering for a moment as he made his way down into the water. The steam was latching onto his body as he came closer. Ranier entered the bath letting the hot water envelope his body slowly. Good gods it felt like the weeks stress and pain was melting away. “This is all the free time I'll get this week...” he trailed off before letting out a sigh of frustration. 

Looking at the sky staring for a good long while as he let the hot water soothe his body. 'I never understood why people seem to get so lost in the sky. Fools dreaming probably,' he laughs to himself. 'I probably look like one of those fools right now.' Closing his eyes he started to fall asleep in the bath.

“They told me you would be out here.” that familiar voice filling his chest with love as soon as he heard it.

Waking up, he turned slightly to see his love, Alisaie was there in a robe also holding a towel as he was not long ago. 

“You didn't tell me this would be done. Now why would you do that?” Teasing him over his neglect to tell her.

“Sorry I was just excited I supposed for this projects completion. I guess I just wanted to rush to try it out.” 

She set down her towel next to his before removing her robe. She was wearing two piece red bikini the top and bottoms had frills to matching each other in black.

She stared at him back knowing that look on his face, she would often catch him looking at her with that smile and almost vacant look full of happiness.

“Ran come on you're doing it again!” Exclaiming loud enough to snap him out of it. 

He thrashed in the water as he heard that, It startled him. He tried to grab onto the ledge he was leaning on and slipped down into the water, creating a splash that soaked her. 

He wasn't emerging from the water after that. She waited a minute before she got concerned. Reaching the edge of the bath she tried to look in but with all the steam she couldn't see in the bottom.

Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled her into the baths, she let out a small yelp. Finding herself under the hot water she saw him smiling at her before he went to the surface holding her. 

Finding herself under the hot water she saw him smiling at her before he carried her to the surface

“What was that?!” Yelling at him still a bit confused by the event.

“A prank?” Still smiling at her as he responded.

“You're such an idiot.” Laughing for a few seconds.

Sitting beside him she leans back into him, he wraps his arm around her and they spend the rest of the night talking about their day. Ranier contently listened as she told him of how she spent hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt I had done. Takes place before they are married and during stormblood.


End file.
